


No Regrets, Right?

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Challenge: Regret





	No Regrets, Right?

He didn’t regret it. Malfoys don’t regret anything. But then why did it hurt so much? Why did he long for a time turner? Did he really make a mistake? Should he have let go? Would he be able to survive?

Could he go crawling back after having ended it? Would he be taken back? Was it worth the chance? Maybe it was. Maybe Malfoys are allowed to regret. Maybe it’s just his father that won’t let him. Maybe, maybe not. The only thing he could do was take a chance.

“I love you, Harry,” he says

“Love you, too.”


End file.
